


Los niños perdidos de Inglaterra

by Mdnight_Juliet



Category: The Tudors
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Post Series
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdnight_Juliet/pseuds/Mdnight_Juliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo Tudor y Jane Grey son dos niños atrapados en un mundo de adultos para los que no son más que marionetas que usar para alcanzar su propio beneficio. Dos niños que encuentran el uno en el otro lo que necesitan para salir adelante. Post-serie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

12 de Octubre de 1537

Aquel día del mes de Octubre parecía no tener fin.

La corte del rey Enrique VIII de Inglaterra era un hervidero de cuchicheos y especulaciones varias desde que, a primera hora del mediodía, la tercera esposa del rey, Jane Seymour, se había puesto de parto. Una vez se hubo recluido a la reina y a las damas que la iban a ayudan a traer ese deseado bebé al mundo en sus aposentos privados, nadie podía ocultar su ansiedad y sus deseos de buenas nuevas en el majestuoso palacio de Hampton Court. Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que Inglaterra había esperado un heredero al trono desde que el rey contrajo matrimonio con su primera esposa, Catalina de Aragón, y hasta ese día, las oraciones de los ingleses, de los cortesanos e incluso del propio Enrique, habían sido ignoradas.

Lejos de aguardar pacientemente hasta que la interminable espera finalmente concluyera, muchos nobles que vivían en la Corte se agolpaban a las puertas de los aposentos en los que estaba recluida la reina con el fin de obtener alguna noticia sobre lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la puerta. Las damas de la corte paseaban de un lado a otro de las ampias salas del castillo, intentando mantener su atención alejada del acontecimiento real, pensar en otra cosa, pero era del todo imposible, ya que todos sentían la emoción propia de encontrarse viviendo un momento histórico, y todos deseaban enterarse antes que nadie de lo que ocurría.

En cuanto al rey, si el ambiente que reinaba en la corte de los Tudor era de bulliciosa impaciencia, Enrique VIII apenas podía contener su ansiedad, sensación que se encontraba peligrosamente mezclada con el miedo. No era ni mucho menos el primer bebé que esperaba el rey, quien ya tenía dos hijas mayores de sus anteriores matrimonios, María e Isabel, pero sí el primero con su nueva esposa, Jane Seymour, en la que habia depositado todas sus mayores esperanzas. Sus anteriores matrimonios con Catalina de Aragón y Ana Bolena habían estado malditos desde el mismo momento en que se intercambiaron las alianzas, por eso Dios no le había permitido tener un hijo varón con ninguna de las dos mujeres, al menos no un niño que viviera más de un mes.

Pero esta vez era diferente, lo sentía, no sabía explicarlo muy bien, pero esta vez sentía que era la definitiva: Jane Seymour era la esposa adecuada, la que siempre había merecido, y Dios a recompensar ese acertado matrimonio con el nacimiento de su primer hijo varón. Como era natural, desconocía el sexo de su nuevo hijo, pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que Dios no le fallaría esta vez. Tal era su seguridad, que el nombre de su posible hijo ya estaba decidido: Eduardo. Eduardo Tudor. El príncipe Eduardo. Eduardo VI de Inglaterra. Había dedicado tantos pensamientos en los últimos meses a ese niño no nacido, que ahora la idea de que ese niño no existiera era simplemente inconcebible para el soberano inglés.

Acompañándole en esa desesperada espera se encontraba Charles Brandon, el duque de Suffolk y uno de los mejores amigos de su Majestad, si no el mejor de todos ellos. El hombre intentaba hacer lo posible por mantener la esperanza del rey encendida a medida que pasaba la tarde y las noticias que llegaban desde los aposentos de la reina no eran nada alentadores, pero él mismo tenía razones para estar nervioso. Apenas había pasado una hora desde que Jane Seymour se había recluido para dar a luz, cuando había llegado a la corte un mensajero desde Bradgate, donde vivía su hija Frances con su marido Henry Grey.

Las noticias que portaba dicho hombre no podían ser más inauditas: al igual que le había sucedido a la esposa del rey, su veinteañera hija se había puesto de parto esa mañana. Iba a ser abuelo por primera vez. Conocía el embarazo de Frances, por supuesto, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que su primer nieto y el tercer hijo del rey iban a disputar una carrera en su llegada al mundo el mismo día. Enrique pareció animarse al conocer la noticia: soltó una sonora carcajada y le dio unos firmes golpes en el hombro a su compañero, encomendándole sus mejores deseos para que su primer nieto fuera un varón, para que así pudiera ir a cazar con el príncipe de Gales cuando éstos fueran adultos.

Las horas pasaban, las noticias eran cada peores y nadie sabía qué desenlace esperar aquella noche: al parecer, Jane Seymour se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas, tenía graves dificultades para traer a su hijo al mundo y su salud decaía conforme pasaban las horas y el bebé no venía al mundo, lo más probable era que el rey tuviera que elegir entre salvar la vida de la madre o la del niño. A esas alturas, Enrique de Inglaterra estaba postrado en uno de los asientos de sus aposentos privados, con la mirada perdida y el semblante serio: no entendía cómo podia estar ocurriéndole algo así, él, que se había asegurado de que su matrimonio con Jane Seymour fuera completamente válido para no volver a cometer errores pasados, que tantas misas había dedicado al Salvador para que concediera buena salud al niño que crecía en el viente de su tercera esposa. Nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía sentido alguno para él.

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio sus aposentos en penumbras, supo que, en algún instante de esa condenada espera, se había quedado dormido. Miró sobresaltado a su alrededor: ¿y si había noticias respecto al alumbramiento y no las había conocido al estar dormido? No, de ninguna manera: despierto o dormido, nunca habrían dejado de comunicarle algo tan importante. Se estaba pasando las yemas de los dedos por los agotados párpados, cuando oyó los pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia la estancia en la que se encontraba. Apenas le dio tiempo a alzar el rostro cuando la puerta de sus aposentos privados se abrieron de golpe, dando paso a Edward Seymour, uno de los hermanos de su esposa, quien apenas podía ocultar su sonrisa de alivio y satisfacción en el rostro:

\- Majestad... - habló el hombre sin poder borrar la sonrisa emocionada de su rostro. - Su Majestad ha dado a luz un hijo sano...

Y, aunque había elucubrado mucho sobre su futuro hijo, Enrique VIII no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras al conocer la buena nueva y estudió el rostro de su cuñado, con la intención de descubrir si realmente había oído lo que había dicho. Edward Seymour no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza, más emocionado a cada instante que pasaba y deseoso de contemplar la reacción del rey, que durante tanto tiempo había ansiado un heredero.

\- Tengo un hijo... - murmuró finalmente el soberano inglés, sin apenas poder creer que Dios hubiera acabado por escuchar sus plegarias. - Tengo un hijo...

Su cuñado asintió sonriente a las dos oraciones del rey, quien se volvió hacia una de las amplias ventanas, por la cual podía ver el estrellado cielo inglés de esa noche del mes de Octubre. Paseó la mirada ansiosa por la bóveda, casi como si esperara poder ver el divino rostro del Creador para agradecerle el nacimiento de su heredero.

\- Eduardo... - dijo una vez más Enrique VIII, a la vez que su mente comenzaba a asimilar la noticia. Dejó escapar una sonrisa que mezclaba sentimientos de alegría y orgullo propio, y fijando la vista en las murallas de Hampton Court, sus múltiples puertas y ventanas, y la rosa de los Tudor ondeando en los estandartes, habló para sí mismo una última vez. - El futuro Rey de Inglaterra.

La tan esperada noticia del príncipe de Gales hizo que el pueblo de Londres saliera a la calle, a pesar de las frías brisas que traía consigo el inicio del otoño. Todo eran risas y celebraciones entre los súbditos del rey Enrique VIII: desconocidos se abrazaban entre sí, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, e invitaban a una ronda de cerveza a todos los presentes de la posada más famosa de la ciudad. Esa noche, miles de jarras se alzaron por la salud del recién nacido heredero al trono, Eduardo Tudor, y por la de sus venerados progenitores, Enrique VIII y Jane Seymour.

Aún se veían los fuegos artificiales estallando en el cielo inglés, celebrando el nacimiento del príncipe Eduardo Tudor, cuando, en la finca de los Grey, comenzaron a oírse los primeros llantos del recién nacido bebé de la señora de la casa, Frances Brandon. El heredero al trono inglés y el primer nieto de Charles Brandon habían llegado al mundo durante aquellanoche, con apenas una hora de diferencia entre uno y otro. No obstante, el recién llegado al mundo no era el niño que esperaba Henry Grey, ni el que le había deseado el rey Enrique a su amigo de tantos largos años... No, el bebé recién nacido que resposaba ahora en los brazos de Frances Brandon era una niña. La expresión reflejada en el rostro de los jóvenes padres no dejaba lugar a dudas: aún tratándose de su primer hijo, ellos también anhelaban la llegada de un varón.

Como si aún no pudiera creer que desgracia semejante le hubiera ocurrido a ella, la joven madre alzó la vista al techo y parpadeó ligeramente para evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a su rostro. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco, volvió la mirada hacia la niña, y le apartó con cuidado un poco de la manta que la envolvía para poder verle mejor la carita.

\- Una niña... - murmuró decepcionada Frances Brandon, casi más para sí misma que para su marido, también presente en la sala. - Quién lo hubiera imaginado, una niña...

Henry Grey guardó silencio y se reservó para él sus propios pensamientos: sabía de buena tinta que los criados, lejos de dedicarse a los asuntos que había que atender en la casa, se encontraban con la oreja pegada en la puerta cerrada, con el fin de conocer las primeras reacciones de los padres ante el cambio de planes que el destino había llevado a cabo para ellos. Tragó saliva y tamborileó uno de los reposabrazos de su asiento con los dedos con el fin de intentar recuperarse de la desagradable sorpresa: quizás ése fuera algún tipo de castigo divino por haberse divertido siempre con la situación en la que se encontraba el soberano de Inglaterra, aparentemente incapaz de engendrar un hijo varón. Y ahora era él quien celebraba el nacimiento de un hijo varón, y él el que se encontraba sin saber qué hacer con una niña en la recién ampliada familia.

Los niños llenaban la casa de alegría y esperanzas, mientras que las niñas suponían algo menos que un engorro: sus dotes debían ser lo bastante buenas como para que algún noble aceptara casarse con ellas, y así abandonar finalmente el hogar familiar. Además, siempre contaba el factor de la belleza: no importaba lo estúpido que fuera un noble o la dote que tuviera la muchacha en cuestión, una hija fea siempre sería muy difícil de casar. Aún era muy pronto para decirlo, pero no parecía que su hija fuera a ser de esas: desde dónde se encontraba podía ver perfectamente la fina capa de cabello rubio que cubría su pequeña cabeza. El bebé bostezó ampliamente, y se removió levemente en los brazos de su madre, mostrando los primeros signos de actividad desde su llegada al mundo.

\- Bueno, al menos podremos decir que esta pequeñaja vino al mundo junto al príncipe Tudor... - habló Frances Brandon, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con la de su marido. - Conozco a muchas embarazadas que habrían dado lo que fuera por tal honor...

Henry Grey asintió a las palabras de su esposa, mientras una idea comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente: puede que no fuera un castigo, sino una oportunidad. Su hija y el príncipe de Gales habían llegado al mundo durante la misma noche, eso no podía tratarse de mera casualidad, seguro que existía un gran plan disfrazado de coincidencia. El corazón del hombre dio un vuelco al pensar en el bebé que dormía en los brazos de su esposa como la futura reina de Inglaterra; no era una idea tan descabellada, después de todo: su suegro y el rey de Inglaterra eran buenos amigos desde hacía más años de los que cualquiera de los dos pudiera recordar, seguro que no presentaría ningún inconveniente para que su hija se educara junto al príncipe conforme fueran creciendo, y Dios quisiera que los dos llegaran a convertirse en tan buenos confidentes como lo habían sido sus antecesores...

La emoción recorría ahora cada fibra del nuevo padre, quien se incorporó y se sentó en el larguero de la cama, junto a su esposa, para poder observar al bebé con mayor detenimiento: si la pequeña heredaba una mínima parte de la belleza de su madre, sería más que suficiente como para no pasar desapercibida en la corte de Hampton Court. Por primera vez desde que naciera su hija, Henry Grey sonrió de manera emocionada y miró a su confundida esposa:

\- Esta niña será mucho más de lo que parece ahora, no lo olvides... - habló con convicción y sin poder separar los ojos del bebé durmiente. - Te lo aseguro, Dios tiene grandes planes para ella...

Frances Brandon le miró de forma inquisitiva, sin estar aún muy segura de lo que su marido quería decir con todo aquello. Finalmente, la joven se encogió de hombros e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para seguir observando a su primera hija:

\- Lo que vos digáis, amado esposo... - dijo la mujer, sin compartir el nuevo ánimo de su marido. - Pero antes que todo eso tendrá que tener un nombre...

Le costó un poco a Henry Grey salir de esa realidad fantasiosa que había ideado en su mente y volver a la realidad en que se encontraba en ese momento. No habían pensado nombres de niña, ni siquiera lo habían tenido en la más mínima cuenta: siempre que habían discutido sobre nombres para el futuro bebé habían sido nombres de varón los que se habían intercambiado su esposa y él. En esos casos, era tradición ponerle al bebé el nombre de alguna de sus abuelas, pero una nueva posibilidad iluminó súbitamente la mente del joven padre.

\- Jane... - habló finalmente Henry Grey.

\- ¿Jane? - se extrañó Frances Brandon. No recordaba ningún pariente cercano con ese nombre. - ¿En homenaje a quién, Henry?

Sostuvo la mirada de su esposa durante unos pocos instantes: si tan sólo ella pudiera ver todo lo que él estaba viendo en el interior de su cabeza...

\- A la madre del futuro rey de Inglaterra – dijo solemnemente el reciente padre.

Entonces y sólo entonces, Frances Brandon creyó adivinar las elucubraciones de su estimado esposo. La joven madre se volvió una vez más hacia su bebé y, por primera vez, acarició con cuidado la cabeza de la recién nacida.

\- Jane Grey... - habló esperanzada la hija del duque de Suffolk. - Bienvenida al mundo, pequeña.

Todo comenzó aquella madrugada del mes de Octubre. Los dos bebés durmieron esa noche bajo techos muy distintos: el niño, entre las más finas y delicadas sábanas de hilo que se pudieran encontrar en Inglaterra, reposando sobre el suave terciopelo que habían traído para él expresamente desde Francia, ignorando que esa noche cientos de miles de brazos alzaban su jarra de cerveza en su honor y coreaban su nombre; la niña, en una cuna preparada con toda clase de tonos azulados que no había sido pensada para ella, en cuyas piezas de tela había bordado un nombre de varón que nunca le pertenecería, desconociendo la decepción que había sido para sus padres con sólo el hecho de haber nacido.

Eduardo Tudor y Jane Grey. Ambos tenían mucho que decir en la vida del otro, sólo que aún no lo sabían.


	2. El nombre de Catherine

30 de Agosto de 1540

Esa mañana en la campiña inglesa lucía verde y luminosa, las briznas de hierba que cubrían los alrededores de la finca se mecían suavemente con la brisa del mediodía, y Ana de Cleves podía oír ningún problema cómo los pájaros cantaban y revoloteaban en los árboles más cercanos a su ventana, en el Palacio de Richmond. Era precisamente era en días tan naturalmente perfectos como aquellos en los que más daba gracias una y otra vez por la suerte que había tenido al llegar a Inglaterra: no sólo había dejado en Alemania a un hermano tirano que la detestaba y a una madre que no hacía más que repetirle que nunca llegaría a ser nada por sí misma, sino que había sido capaz de sobrevivir a un matrimonio con Enrique VIII, y por todas las historias que había oído sobre él, sabía que eso no era decir poco.

A decir verdad, la ahora "muy estimada hermana del Rey" no sabía muy bien qué pensar del mismo: durante su breve matrimonio no había sido demasiado cortés con ella, pero en cambio le había permitido abandonar la corte y le había proporcionado diversas y hermosas fincas en las que poder vivir con comodidad el resto de su vida. A veces incluso acudía a visitarla para jugar alguna que otra partida de cartas, y le asombraba sentir que el monarca era mucho mejor como amigo de lo que jamás podría llegar a ser como esposo.

La joven alemana dejó escapar un suspiro de paz y se acomodó en su asiento, a la vez que su mirada abandonaba los prados verdes que rodeaban la finca que tan amablemente le había cedido el rey para dirigirla hacia una de las hijas de éste. Aquella era precisamente otra de las bendiciones que había recibido al llegar a Inglaterra: el poder trabar amistad con los hijos del rey, en especial con sus dos hijas mayores.

Adoraba a ambas como si se trataran de sus propias hijas, aunque de hecho María sólo fuera un año menor que ella, y para su eterna dicha, ellas correspondían de la misma manera: no había sido difícil entrar en el gentil y amable corazón de Isabel; pero con María había sido distinto, no porque fuera menos bondadosa que su hermana menor, sino porque había sufrido más y le costaba más confiar en la gente, especialmente si veía a esa gente ocupar una tras otra el trono que una vez perteneció a su madre. Además, la princesa poseía unos fuertes valores católicos que ella no compartía, y, aunque ella no le diera la menor importancia, no podía decirse lo mismo de María.

En esos momentos, Lady Isabel estaba practicando unos complicados pasos de danza con una de sus damas de compañía, mientras Lady María leía tranquilamente las débiles páginas de un viejo libro, sentada en una de las trabajadas sillas que adornaban la amplia estancia. Para la joven princesa bailar no era algo excesivamente complicado: se movía de forma grácil y suave por la habitación, con una expresión de dulce concentración reflejada en el rostro. Ana sonrió al contemplar a la prometedora princesa Tudor: no era un secreto para nadie que era extremadamente inteligente y, en general, era todo lo que se podía esperar de un miembro de la realeza en cuanto a gentileza y saber estar... Sólo lamentaba que su madre no pudiera apreciar todo lo que su hija había llegado a ser, pero si la estaba viendo en esos momentos, estaba segura de que no podría sentirse más orgullosa de ella.

La hija menor de Enrique VIII realizó una profunda reverencia para finalizar su danza, haciendo que sus cabellos rojizos quedaran por unos momentos mecidos por el vaivén. Al alzar la mirada, Isabel esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo brillar sus inmensos ojos azules.

Ana se apresuró a incorporarse de su asiento, aplaudiendo a la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que María levantara la mirada durante unos segundos de su libro.

\- Bravo, Lady Isabel – habló felizmente la joven alemana, a la vez que caminaba hacia el encuentro de la princesa Tudor. - Mejoráis muy deprisa, tanto que me temo que pronto apenas habrá nada que mejorar.

Isabel respondió a sus halagos con una amable y brillante sonrisa, y se giró hacia una de sus damas de compañía, buscando también la aprobación de la misma, quien le devolvió una sonrisa de aprobación. La niña dejó escapar una pequeña risa musical y emocionada, pero enseguida se irguió en su corta estatura con gracia natural e inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de modesta conformidad: era hija de reyes, no cabía la menor duda, incluso si su madre había caído en desgracia para con el soberano de Inglaterra, era obvio que la pequeña Isabel tenía sangre azul corriendo por sus venas, y hacia honor a ella con cada uno de sus actos, aún siendo tan extraordinariamente joven.

La que una vez fuera reina de Inglaterra durante seis escasos meses, se giró hacia la princesa María, que volvía a mantener la mirada concentrada en su libro de oraciones, aunque la sonrisa que asomaba tímidamente a la comisura de sus labios delataba que había observado la escena con el más puro de los cariños. A pesar de que una vez habían sido enemigas, era bien sabido que las princesas María e Isabel habían terminado por tener una muy buena relación entre ellas, y gran parte de ese mérito había sido gracias a la difunta Jane Seymour, tercera esposa del rey, que había hecho todo cuanto había estado en su mano para que tanto María como Isabel volvieran a tener a un padre, incluso si éste las había ignorado a ambas al no encontrar en ellas al hijo varón que tanto había anhelado. Un hijo varón que precisamente acabó trayendo al mundo la desdichada y dulce Jane Seymour.

\- Lady María... - dijo Ana de Cleves, llamando la atención de la joven princesa, quien alzó la vista de su libro mirándola con curiosidad. - ¿Sabéis por casualidad si la comitiva de vuestro hermano se demorará mucho más?

Una de las cosas de las que más se alegraba la alemana ese día, era de haber conseguido convencer al rey de dejarla pasar esa tarde con los tres hermanos, incluyendo al pequeño príncipe Eduardo, quien aún no había cumplido los tres años de edad. De hecho, si todo salía según lo esperado y confiaba en que así fuera, el de esa tarde iba a ser el primer encuentro que iba a tener con el heredero al trono, ya que al ser, al menos de momento, el único hijo varón de Enrique VIII, su seguridad y su salud eran constantemente vigiladas y apenas se le permitía abandonar la finca en la que vivía con sus cuidadoras, ni siquiera para ver a su padre.

Pensar en un niño tan pequeño viviendo alejado del amor de su padre le hacía sentirse triste, aunque al mismo tiempo sabía que era lo más correcto que se debía hacer, ya que en su país natal también era costumbre ese modo de proceder, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse un poco conmovida por aquella situación. Por aquella y por muchas otras razones, Ana de Cleves estaba decidida a pasar una agradable tarde de verano con los tres hermanos Tudor, aprovechando que iba a ser la primera en muchos meses que pasaban juntos.

\- Ciertamente no podría decirlo, Lady Ana – contestó finalmente María, sacando a Ana de sus propias elucubraciones. - Pero estoy más que segura de que no deben tardar mucho más, después de todo el rey dijo que vendría...

La alemana había empezado a asentir a las palabras de la primogénita del rey cuando, sin previo aviso, un hombre entró en el amplio salón en que se encontraban, llevando de la mano a una niña muy pequeña. Ana mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no se sintió profundamente perpleja, pero entonces Lady María se incorporó con gran solemnidad y se dirigió hacia el recién llegado con una galante sonrisa dibujada en el rostro:

\- Es un verdadero placer volver a verle, su Excelencia... - habló cordialmente María, a la vez que el hombre le dedicaba una más que profunda reverencia. - Hacía mucho que no coincidíamos y es una grata sorpresa, espero que por ningún motivo aciago...

¿Excelencia? Ana de Cleves se encontró más sorprendida que antes, un sentimiento ahora unido al de la vergüenza por no haber reconocido a Henry Grey, esposo de Frances Brandon, que era hija del Duque de Suffolk, y por lo tanto yerno del mismo. Le conocía sí, de hecho había sido uno de los caballeros que la habían recibido al llegar por primera vez a Inglaterra, pero no le había visto lo suficiente como para que su rostro quedara grabado en su memoria.

\- En absoluto, Lady María, en absoluto... - contestó a su vez Henry Grey, más sosegado, mientras seguía sosteniendo firmemente la mano de la niña pequeña que iba a su lado. - Pero al saber que os encontrabáis aquí me he preguntado si no querrías pasar un rato con la pequeña Jane...

Hablaba en plural, y por un momento la joven alemana creyó que se refería únicamente a María e Isabel, pero por la manera que tenía Henry Grey de observar toda la habitación era evidente que esperaba encontrar a alguien más allí, y el no hacerlo le dejó una evidente expresión de confusión reflejada en el rostro. Ajena a los sentimientos de su padre, Jane Grey miraba a su alrededor con aprensión: sus ojos azules no hacían sino mirar de un lado a otro de la amplia estancia con cierto temor, extrañando aquel lugar al que la había llevado su padre con al parecer tanta prisa.

\- Oh, nos encantaría, ha sido toda una consideración traerla hasta aquí, no teníais por qué hacerlo... - dijo una sonriente María mientras acariaba con ternura una de las mejillas de la niña. - Vaya, habéis crecido mucho desde la última que os ví, Lady Jane, ¿habéis comido mucha verdura?

Inmediatamente la niña alzó la mirada hacia su padre, algo temerosa, como si temiera contestar mal a una pregunta tan aparentemente sencilla. Henry Grey, por su parte, dejó escapar una carcajada forzada y soltó finalmente la mano de la pequeña, que estaba algo enrojecida debido a la fuerza con la que la estaba agarrando su padre. Los Grey. Ana de Cleves podía jurar que ahora recordaba todo sobre ellos: los había visto un par de veces por la corte en los breves meses en los que había sido reina, y había oído mencionar a las criadas de Isabel que Frances Brandon había dado a luz muy recientemente a otra niña, que debía ser la hermana menor de Jane Grey.

\- Ya la conocéis, es algo tímida, necesita jugar con otros niños de su edad... - afirmó cotundentemente Henry Grey, mientras seguía buscando con la mirada por el amplio salón del castillo. - Perdonadme si me equivoco, Lady María, pero creía que vuestro hermano se encontraba hoy aquí...

Durante los breves segundos siguientes, una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de María, pero tan pronto como había acudido se marchó, y la faz de la joven volvió a ser tan afable y gentil como durante toda la conversación anterior.

\- Os informan correctamente, Excelencia, mi hermano va a estar con nosotras hoy...

Toda desilusión o extrañeza que antes podía haber habido reflejadas en los ojos de Henry Grey desaparecieron tan pronto como Lady María terminó de pronunciar esas palabras. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta por la que había entrado unos instantes atrás:

\- Oh, bueno, ¡ésa es una excelente noticia! Debéis saludarle efusivamente de mi parte, yo ya debí marcharme hace mucho... Ha sido un verdadero placer volver a veros, Ladý María, Lady Isabel, Lady Ana – pronunció ejecutando sendas reverencias a cada una de las damas mencionadas.

Tanto María como Isabel inclinaron levemente la cabeza en respuesta a su gesto, y finalmente Henry Grey desapareció del lugar. Lady María se giró hacia Ana y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de perplejidad:

\- Os prometo que a veces no logro entender a ese hombre... - murmuró la princesa más para si misma que para la joven alemana. La primogénita del rey rara vez decía lo que pensaba sobre algún miembro de la corte, ya que nunca se sabía en manos de quién podía caer aquella información: únicamente en la finca de Ana de Cleves se sentía más segura para hablar de sus impresiones. - No sé quién puede haberle comentado que mi hermano estaría aquí hoy...

Era extraño, sin duda, al igual que el hecho de que hubiera dejado allí a su hija sin dar más explicaciones, pero Ana no quería desperdiciar el tiempo tratando de entender las intenciones de aquel noble al que apenas conocía, y dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña hija de éste: Jane. Era una niñita preciosa de unos tres años, de cortos cabellos rubios y ojos azules profundamente claros, tenía las mejillas redondas y salpicadas de pequeñas pecas que no hacían sino resaltar aún más el aura infantil que la rodeaba. Conocía que, al tener Enrique VIII y Charles Brandon una excelente relación de amistad, a los nietos de éste último se les consideraba poco menos que miembros de la familia real y que, por consiguiente, éstos jugaban a menudo con los hijos del rey.

\- Lady Jane... - llamó Ana de Cleves con dulzura a la niña, haciendo que ésta la mirara aún algo temerosa. - Es un verdadero placer conoceros al fin, vuestras primas me han hablado mucho de vos y además muy bien...

Aquello no era exactamente cierto, pero quería que la pequeña se sintiera lo más cómoda posible, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había estado en su finca y que más que probablemente la niña se sintiera algo inhibida al encontrarse lejos de sus padres en un lugar extraño. Y pareció conseguirlo, durante unos breves instantes, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jane Grey, quien alzó la mirada agradecida hacia Lady María y a Lady Isabel, quien había abandonado finalmente sus clases de baile.

\- Me alegro de volver a veros, Lady Jane... - dijo amablemente Isabel, yendo al encuentro de la pequeña y besándola en ambas mejillas. - Hemos hecho muchas galletas esta tarde, aún podeís tomar muchas de aquella mesa si tenéis hambre...

\- Yo también me alegro mucho de veros... Y gracias - habló finalmente la voz infantil de la hija de los Grey, abandonando poco a poco aquella timidez que parecía caracterizarla tanto.

\- No tenéis por qué darlas, pequeña... - contestó Lady Ana, tomando la mano de la niña y conduciéndola hasta la mesa central de la estancia, donde reposaba gran parte de la merienda que su servicio había preparado con motivo de la visita de los hijos del rey.

Pasaron unos momentos durante los que los acontecimientos volvieron a la normalidad que había imperiado durante aquella tarde: María e Isabel charlaban ahora pacíficamente sobre el próximo torneo de justas y sobre si veían conveniente que el rey participara o no en las mismas, las damas de servicio de la que una vez fue reina de Inglaterra bordaban frente a la chimenesa, y Jane Grey tomó algunas galletas y bebió un vaso de leche fresca bajo la apacible mirada de Ana de Cleves.

\- Lady Jane... - habló con dulzura Ana de Cleves, haciendo que la rubia niña se volviera hacia ella con los ojos azules llenos de curiosidad. - Si no me equivoco, me han dicho que habéis tenido una hermanita hace muy poco... Debéis estar muy contenta.

A decir verdad, la pequeña Jane no se había parado a pensar si le alegraba la llegada al mundo de su hermana menor: apenas habían transcurrido cinco días desde el acontecimiento y la niña no pensaba que hubiera sido un día feliz para sus padres. Desde su habitación, había oído sollozar a su madre y a su padre gritar muy enfadado que qué demonios iban a hacer con otra niña, como si no tuvieran bastante con la que ya tenían. Ni siquiera había visto aún a su hermana, no sabía cómo era ni por qué sus padres parecían tan enfadados con ella si acababa de nacer. Estos pensamientos debieron de reflejar tristeza en el rostro de la niña, ya que Ana de Cleves sonrió con dulzura y se acuclilló junto a ella con cuidado, poniéndose a su misma altura.

\- No os preocupéis por nada, pequeña Jane – susurró la ex-esposa de Enrique VIII a la niña, como si le estuviera contando un secreto. - Vuestros padres os seguirán queriendo mucho, además estoy segura de que vuestra hermana no es ni la mitad de bonita que vos.

Jane Grey agradeció sus palabras con una sonrisa: le gustaba pensar que sus padres la querían, aunque no se lo demostraran, y que, cuando se les pasara el enfado, también querrían a la recién nacida. Después de todo, eso era lo que los padres debían hacer.

\- ¿Sabéis ya cómo se va a llamar vuestra hermanita? - quiso saber Lady María, interesándose por la conversación.

La niña asintió, haciendo que sus cabellos dorados bailaran levemente con el vaivén de su cabeza.

\- Catherine... Se va a llamar Catherine

\- ¡Catherine! - exclamó Lady Isabel, uniéndose a la conversación. - Es un nombre muy bonito, me gusta mucho.

\- Como la reina de Inglaterra... - se oyó decir a una pequeña vocecita junto a la entrada a la sala.

Tanto Ana como María e Isabel se volvieron inmediatamente hacia la puerta de entrada al amplio salón, Jane apenas pudo alzar la cabeza para intentar ver a la persona que había hecho ese apunte sobre el nombre de su hermana menor, pero era tan pequeña que no pudo ver nada. Tampoco le hubiera hecho especial falta, ya que las reacciones de sus acompañantes no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¡Eduardo, habéis venido! - exclamó Isabel una vez más de pura alegría, al mismo que iba corriendo al encuentro de su hermano menor y lo abrazaba estrechamente. - Habéis tardado tanto que empezábamos a pensar que os había ocurrido algo.

Lady María no dijo nada, únicamente se limitó a ir al encuentro de su hermano y esperó a que Isabel se separara de él para poder cogerlo en brazos con dulzura maternal. Esa fue la primera vez que Ana de Cleves vio al príncipe Eduardo Tudor: un niño de rizos rubios, con brillantes ojos grises, un poco pálido, alto para su edad y de mejillas redondas. Vestido con las mejores telas que se pudieran encontrar en Inglaterra, el hijo menor del rey de Inglaterra parecía iluminar la habitacion con su mera presencia. La joven alemana esbozó una sonrisa de cariño y se adelantó hacia donde Lady María parecía estar reprendiendo a su hermano.

\- No debéis decir eso, Eduardo... - se encontraba diciéndole en esos momentos la hija de Catalina de Aragón. - Debéis llamarla la esposa del rey...

\- Pero es la reina... - contestó a su vez el pequeño muchacho, que aún no llegaba a entender la enemistad entre su hermana mayor y la joven reina Catherine Howard. Cuando su padre se la había presentado a él y a su hermana Isabel le había parecido que se trataba de una muchacha muy agradable y cariñosa, siempre sonriente, que había estado jugando con él durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido en la corte.

\- Vuestra Gracia... - llamó Ana de Cleves, ejecutando una reverencia ante el niño e interrumpiendo así la discusión con María. - Me llena de alegría y honor poder conoceros al fin, vuestro padre y vuestras hermanas me han hablado mucho de vos tan a menudo y con tanto cariño que a veces sentía como si ya os conociera.

Aún encontrándose en los brazos de su hermana mayor, el príncipe realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza, agradeciendo las palabras de Ana, y esbozó una espontánea y divertida sonrisa, sólo propia de los niños de su edad. Fue entonces cuando la joven alemana recordó a la hija de los Grey.

\- Excelencia, hay alguien a quien me gustaría presentaros... - dijo Ana de Cleves, a la vez que María volvía a dejar en el suelo al niño y éste tomaba la mano que le ofrecía la alemana. Ésta comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose al lugar donde la pequeña Jane Grey se encontraba aún sentada. - Se trata de Lady Jane Grey, su padre ha dejado que pase la tarde con nosotras...

\- Debéis recordar a su abuelo, Eduardo... - habló María desde su asiento habitual, donde se disponía a volver a sumergirse en sus oraciones. - Es un buen amigo y confidente del rey, Charles Brandon.

Le recordaba, durante las pocas veces que había acudido a la corte, recordaba ver a su padre charlando animadamente con el Duque de Suffolk, compartiendo sus opiniones y vivencias sobre cuestiones diversas. Aún siendo tan pequeño, entendió que conocer a la nieta de aquel en quien su padre confiaba tanto era poco menos que un gran honor. Al llegar frente a la niña, que le miraba desde su asiento con ojos curiosos, el muchacho realizó una profunda reverencia a modo de saludo inicial.

\- Milady... - dijo el príncipe alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada horrorizada de Jane Grey.

Durante los instantes siguientes, Eduardo no pudo evitar girarse levemente hacia Ana de Cleves, sin entender la reacción de la niña, quien se incorporó de un salto de su asiento y murmuró nerviosamente:

\- No debíais haber hecho eso, no debiaís haberos inclinado...

Dicho esto, la pequeña echó a correr hasta alcanzar la ventana más próxima, ocultándose tras las cortinas. Jane Grey cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, sintiendo que comenzaba a temblar. Había oído hablar mucho a sus padres del príncipe Eduardo, pero no era hasta entonces cuando le había conocido. Les había oído decir lo importante que era que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos y que se hicieran amigos, le habían instado a que hiciera todo lo posible por no molestarle y que todo saliera bien. Pero para la pequeña de apenas tres años todo eso no tenía sentido, y sentía que lo había estropeado todo con esa mera presentación: ¿se enfadarían sus padres con ella?, ¿volverían a encerrarla en aquel lugar tan oscuro? La sola idea hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío y se arrodilló tras las amplias cortinas, comenzando a llorar en silencio ante la idea de decepcionar a sus padres.

Pasaron unos largos minutos hasta que alguien apartó con cuidado el cortinaje, dejando que la luz de la tarde volviera a incidir sobre el rostro pecoso de la niña, quien alzó la mirada para encontrarse una vez más con Eduardo Tudor, que sostenía con su mano parte de las pesadas cortinas. Jane volvió a ocultar el rostro entre sus manos: no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, no era algo que debiera hacer y mucho menos lejos de casa. Parecía que el niño iba a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por la llamada de su hermana mayor, y la aparición de Ana de Cleves, que se acuclilló junto a ella y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas de los ojos con un pañuelo de seda.

Tras vacilar durante unos instantes, Eduardo acudió a la llamada de su hermana, dejando a Ana y a Jane a solas. La joven alemana consiguió tranquilizar a la niña, a la que vez que le susurraba que no importaba que el príncipe se hubiera inclinado ante ella cuando no debía hacerlo, que el protocolo no estaba hecho para que unos niños tan pequeños lo siguieran a rajatabla. Aunque sabía que con Eduardo era diferente, un día sería rey de Inglaterra y se le estaba educando como tal desde la cuna. Sumida en sus propios pensamientos, Jane pensó que no le caía nada bien el príncipe Eduardo: ella sólo quería que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ella, y él lo había estropeado todo. Además, la mayoría de veces que sus padres la reñían era por su culpa: porque se había olvidado de algún pariente en el árbol genealógico real que le estaban enseñando o porque alguna vez había dicho que no quería ser amiga del príncipe.

Todo era culpa suya, y Jane decidió que, aunque molestara a sus padres, nunca se haría amiga de un niño como él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Como habéis podido ver, en este capítulo tienen mucha importancia personajes como María, Isabel y Ana de Cleves, aunque en capítulos siguientes se convertirán en personajes más bien secundarios. Eduardo y Jane tenían en verano de 1540 casi tres años, y aún son demasiado pequeños como para poder llevar la carga de un capítulo. Me he estado documentando mucho, y al parecer las hijas de Henry Grey eran tan apreciadas por Enrique VIII que prácticamente eran tratadas como miembros de la familia real y muy a menudo estaban en compañía de los hijos del rey. Durante la más tierna infancia de Eduardo Tudor, la mayor parte de las veces que coincidía con Jane Grey era en la finca de Ana de Cleves, ya que los niños reales pasaban mucho de su tiempo libre allí. No estoy completamente segura, pero creo que el hecho de que la hermana de Jane Grey fuera llamada Catherine fue en honor a Catherine Howard, quien se había convertido en reina de Inglaterra durante el mes de julio de ese verano (el hecho de que llamaran a Jane por Jane Seymour sí es totalmente canon). Por lo que he leído, Eduardo Tudor y Jane Grey siempre tuvieron una muy buena relación, pero he creído oportuno que el primer encuentro entre los niños no fuera del todo lo que se esperaba: Eduardo aún no es plenamente consciente de cómo seguir el protocolo y Jane es muy presionada por sus padres para que se haga amiga de un niño a quien apenas conoce, así que las cosas no pueden salir muy bien.
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Cosas de niños

**26 de Noviembre de 1542**

Ese día, como tantos otros, los Grey no se encontraban en casa.

Ambos habían acudido a Londres hacía ya casi dos semanas, a la corte del rey, pues siempre afirmaban que el lugar de un noble no se encontraba en las fincas que éstos pudieran poseer en el campo, sino en el corazón mismo de la capital inglesa, hogar del soberano Tudor. Según ellos, sólo existían tres razones por las que un noble se encontraría confinado en su hogar, y no en la corte del rey: podía ser porque ese noble estuviese enfermo, porque nadie quería verle o bien porque, y Dios no lo quisiera, porque había caído en desgracia a los ojos del rey. Si eras de buena cuna y no te encontrabas en la corte, simplemente no existías; y los Grey no podían permitirse no existir, eran demasiado ambiciosos para eso.

Así, habían dejado a sus dos hijas, Jane, de cinco años de edad, y Catherine, de apenas dos, al cuidado de los criados de la casa, dirigidos por Mrs. Ellen, el ama de las pequeñas Grey. No podía decirse que estas prolongadas separaciones entre padres e hijas fuera especialmente dolorosa para cualquiera de las dos partes; lo cierto era que tanto unos como otros agradecían pasar un tiempo separados. Los Grey amaban montar a caballo, presenciar torneos de justas e ir de caza como tantos nobles de aquella época, pero ciertamente no eran unos padres muy entregados.

Por triste que pudiera sonar, para las más pequeñas de la casa también era un respiro la ausencia de sus padres, ya que en presencia de ellos todo lo que realizaban, ya fuera hablar, callar, bordar, bailar o recitar, debían hacerlo de una manera tan perfecta como si se encontraran bajo la dirección del mismo Creador. Las hermanas Grey tenían unos padres muy estrictos y unas criadas muy dulces, y era en ese peculiar equilibrio donde las niñas encontraban paz.

En aquellos momentos, la pequeña ama de la casa en ausencia de sus padres, Jane Grey, paseaba por el amplio y fresco jardín de la finca de los Grey bajo la atenta mirada de Mrs. Ellen, quien la vigilaba sentada a las puertas de la casa. Aunque seguía siendo algo baja para su edad, lo cierto era que había crecido mucho en los últimos dos años: el cabello rubio cuidadosamente ondulado le caía un poco por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos azules seguían tan claros como siempre y, para pesar de sus padres, las pecas que salpicaban sus mejillas no parecían tener intención de desaparecer.

Paseaba por el césped portando un libro abierto entre las manos, al cual se encontraba totalmente entregada: a pesar de ser tan pequeña, la niña adoraba leer y aprender en general, era difícil no verla con un libro entre sus manos en su tiempo libre. Aún le costaba entender algunas palabras, pero en general era capaz de leer en su idioma natal sin ningún problema. Aparte de la típica educación para una hija de nobles, la cual incluía buenas maneras, bordar, bailar y tocar algunos instrumentos musicales, sus padres se estaban encargando de que Jane recibiera una excelente educación humanista, y aún sin saberlo de manera totalmente consciente, eso era lo mejor que los Grey habían hecho nunca por su hija.

Pasados unos momentos, la pequeña cerró el libro con cuidado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente del aire fresco que corría a su alrededor y dejando que los rayos del sol acariciaran su rostro: el mes de Noviembre ya llegaba a su fin, y Diciembre no tardaría en traer consigo las nubes grises y los aires fríos tan propios de Inglaterra. Entonces se acabarían los paseos por los prados cercanos a su casa durante bastante tiempo, al menos hasta que la próxima primavera floreciera de nuevo en el reino de Enrique VIII. Abriendo de nuevo sus ojos azules, la hija mayor de los Grey fijó su mirada en un solitario manzano en cuyas raíces le gustaba recostarse en días soleados como aquellos. Era un árbol viejo y maltratado por el frío inglés, pero aún así seguía en pie, fuerte y lleno de hojas verdes y dulces manzanas rojas coloradas. Iba a dirigirse al pie del mismo, con la idea de dormitar un poco bajo su sombra, cuando divisó una figura a lo lejos que se dirigía hacia ella.

Jane entrecerró los ojos y los protegió del sol, poniendo la palma de su mano a modo de visera, intentando identificar a la persona que acababa de ver: era un hombre adulto, por lo que alcanzaba a ver, pero sin embargo no parecía su padre, y el corazón de la pequeña experimentó una agradable sensación de alivio al comprobar este hecho. El desconocido no estaba ya demasiado lejos, y la niña tardó demasiado en reconocerle finalmente:

\- ¡Abuelo! - llamó Jane, dejando caer su libro sobre la fina hierba y corriendo hacia el padre de su madre.

Charles Brandon, el duque de Suffolk, esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se acuclilló con los brazos extendidos, dispuesto a recibir a su nieta mayor. Tras recorrer a toda prisa los escasos metros que la separaban de su abuelo, la niña se arrojó a sus brazos entre risas, echándole los brazos afectuosamente alrededor del cuello. La vida en la corte no dejaba a Charles Brandon demasiado tiempo para visitar a sus hijos que vivían en el campo, pero siempre que podía y el rey se lo permitía no dejaba pasar una oportunidad para visitarles y saber cómo se encontraban. De hecho, a pesar de que habían transcurrido cerca de dos años, aún no conocía a su nieta menor, Catherine.

\- ¡Me alegro tanto de veros! - afirmó Jane, totalmente dichosa, mientras estudiaba el rostro de su abuelo, asombrada por lo mucho que había envejecido desde la última que lo vio. - No esperaba vuestra visita, lamento deciros que mis padres se encuentran en la Corte...

El duque de Suffolk esbozó una sonrisa de nostalgia ante las palabras de su nieta mayor: la niña era muy inteligente eso lo sabía, pero la última vez que la vio no era capaz de expresarse con tanta soltura... Realmente lamentaba perderse momentos como aquellos en la vida de sus nietos, pero Dios sabía bien que hacía lo que podía por verlos en los momentos en que se veía liberado de la frenética vida en la corte del rey.

\- Sí, lo sé, Jane... - dijo Charles Brandon, volviendo a dejar a la pequeña en el suelo. - De hecho, vienen conmigo, no tardarán mucho en llegar, pero se dirigirán directamente hacia la casa...

La expresión de decepción no tardó demasiado en aparecer en el rostro de la niña, quien dirigió la mirada hacia la casa, intentando que el impacto de las palabras de su abuelo no se hiciera demasiado visible. Le había encantado volver a ver a su abuelo, y había esperado poder pasar la tarde con él y con Catherine escuchando sus viejas historias sin que sus padres estuvieran de por medio, obligándola a actuar a la perfección sin decirle una sola palabra.

\- Estáis más alta que la última vez que os ví... - habló el duque de Suffolk, intentando animar a Jane. - Os estáis convirtiendo en toda una damita, y veo que ya sabéis leer...

La pequeña se volvió hacia su abuelo al escuchar la palabra "leer": no había nada que le gustara más que poder conversar sobre todo aquello que leía con sus criadas o con la pequeña Catherine, aunque a veces ésta resultara demasiado pequeña como para poder entenderla totalmente. A veces, Jane anhelaba poder tener algún amigo o amiga con quien compartir todo lo que aprendía, pero, a excepción de las anteriormente mencionadas, no se podía decir que la niña tuviera muchos niños con los que poder hablar: los hijos de los jornaleros eran todos demasiados alborotadores y poco amigos de los libros como para poder hablarles de las historias que leía en ellos, además muchas personas pensaban que el deber de una niña de su edad no era estar todo el día con un libro entre las manos, sino que ese lugar debía ser reemplazado de inmediato por una aguja de coser. Por eso le gustó oír que su abuelo parecía apreciar sus hábitos lectores.

\- Así es... - respondió Jane con una sonrisa de satisfacción propia. Dicho esto, volvió sobre sus pasos y recogió el libro del lecho de hierba verde para tendérselo a su abuelo. - Aún tengo problemas con algunas palabras, pero...

\- ¡Jane, menos mal que te encuentro! - la interrumpió una voz bastante familiar.

Tanto Charles Brandon como su nieta se volvieron hacia el lugar de donde procedía la llamada: ambos vieron avanzar a grandes zancadas por el prado a Frances Brandon, recién llegada junto a su esposo de Londres. Parecía tener mucha prisa, ya que llegó hasta ellos sin apenas aliento y con la mano posada sobre el pecho.

\- Qué niña ésta, es imposible encontrarla cuando se la necesita... - murmuró la madre de Jane, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia la casa. - Ven, Jane, tenemos que irnos...

\- ¿Irnos? ¿Adónde? - quiso saber la pequeña, esforzándose por poder seguir el ritmo al que caminaba su madre. - El abuelo acaba de llegar...

\- Ya lo veo, cariño... - contestó Frances Brandon de inmediato sin demasiado interés, y se volvió hacia su progenitor, que seguía a ambas camino a la casa de los Grey. - Padre, es un placer veros de nuevo. Parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad en la corte, ¿cómo se encuentra el Rey?

El duque de Suffolk se tomó su tiempo para contestar: habían pasado muchos años separados, pero había llegado un punto en que le costaba reconocer a su hija Frances. Aún recordaba lo joven que era cuando se casó con Henry Grey y lo poco interesada que estaba en los asuntos que ocurrieran más allá de los límites de su finca. Claro que todo aquello ya pertenecía al pasado.

\- Bien, su ánimo va mejorando día a día... - afirmó finalmente Charles Brandon, recordando lo que había supuesto para Enrique VIII descubrir el adulterio de su adorada rosa sin espinas, Catherine Howard. Toda aquella cadena de acontecimientos había guiado a la joven e insensata reina hasta el cadalso en Febrero de ese mismo año, para consternación de la mayoría de la corte. Catherine Howard había sido muy poco prudente, pero al fin y al cabo no era más que una pobre chiquilla. - Ahora procura pasar más tiempo en compañía de sus hijos, pero aún duda sobre si debe volver a casarse de nuevo...

\- Bueno, eso está bien: el bienestar del rey supone el bienestar del resto de sus súbditos... - dijo con convicción la madre de Jane Grey. - Hablando de los hijos del Rey, hemos pensado que esta tarde a Jane le gustaría pasar un rato con ella en la finca de Ana de Cleves...

\- ¡No! - exclamó Jane, soltándose de la mano de su madre. Tanto ella como su abuelo se quedaron mirándola intrigados, Charles Brandon desconociendo el motivo de tal rechazo y Frances Brandon sintiéndose enfadada de tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a su hija, que apenas tenía cinco años. - No quiero ir, ya he ido muchas veces... Además, hoy ha venido el abuelo...

\- Jane, haz el favor de no ser tan testaruda... - la regañó Frances Brandon, volviéndola a agarrar de la mano y retomando su marcha hacia la casa familiar. - Lo vas a pasar muy bien con ellos, te tienen en mucha estima, además el abuelo ya sabía que te tenías que ir y puede venir otro día...

\- Por favor... - pidió la niña. - Sólo por hoy...

En cualquier otro momento, puede que Frances Brandon hubiera cedido a las peticiones de su hija, pero no aquella tarde: le constaba que el joven príncipe se encontraba en compañía de sus hermanas ese día, y bien sabía Dios que era extraño el día en que Enrique VIII permitía a su único hijo varón y heredero abandonar la seguridad de su propia finca, donde permanecía al cuidado de Lady Bryan y el resto de las criadas que se dedicaban a los cuidados del príncipe. Desde que ambos vinieron al mundo hacía cinco años, Eduardo Tudor y Jane habían "coincidido" en la finca de Ana de Cleves al menos una docena de veces, pero su hija era tan testaruda que no había tenido ningún interés en hacer amistad con el heredero al trono.

Finalmente, la mujer se volvió de nuevo hacia la niña y murmuró:

\- ¿Y el respeto que debes a tus padres, Jane? Hoy vas a pasar el día con Ana de Cleves y no se hable más...

Durante los segundos siguientes, incluso le pareció que la niña podía llegar a contestarle, pero finalmente Jane Grey agachó la mirada, visiblemente decepcionada, y no dijo una palabra más al respecto. Sabía lo que pasaría si se negaba a acudir a la residencia de Ana de Cleves: su madre la castigaría muy severamente, ya lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones y de nada le había servido seguir negándose a acudir. Un escalofrío de terror recorrió su pequeño cuerpo al recordar la vara de madera que solía emplear su madre para reprenderla cuando se portaba mal, y pensó de nuevo que realmente detestaba al príncipe Eduardo. Si sus padres no estuvieran tan empeñados en que se hicieran amigos, no tendría que pasar por todo aquello, todo hubiera sido normal y habría podido quedarse esa tarde en casa en compañía de su abuelo.

 

Totalmente ajenos a lo que ocurría en la finca de los Grey, en Richmond, en el palacio que Enrique VIII había cedido para el uso y disfrute de Ana de Cleves, las cosas no podían ser más distintas. La dueña de la finca se encontraba sentada en una silla, mientras Lady Isabel seguía perfeccionando sus cuidados pasos de baile bajo la atenta y entusiasta mirada de sus damas de compañía. La hija mayor del rey, Lady María, continuaba inmersa en sus oraciones, pero de vez en cuando parecía perderse en sus propios pensamientos: habían ocurrido tantas cosas ese año, empezando por la caída de Catherine Howard como reina de Inglaterra y terminando por la legimitidad que su padre había concedido tanto a su hermana Isabel como a ella. Aquel hecho había significado tanto para ella: era la prueba definitiva de que el rey aún se preocupaba por ellas, y las había reincorporado a ambas a la línea sucesoria, tras su hermano Eduardo, por supuesto.

El príncipe heredero era el mayor orgullo que Enrique VIII podía poseer, y solía llamarle su "más preciada joya", y el pequeño se esforzaba todo lo que podía en no decepcionar a su padre, aunque no podría hacerlo: era un niño brillante, tenía una mente verdaderamente rápida que muchas veces competía con la de su hermana Isabel, cuatro años mayor que él. Disfrutaba aprendiendo nuevos idiomas con los que poder conversar con los distintos embajadores en un futuro, cuando fuera rey, y en general los que le conocían le describían como un niño de naturaleza dulce, amable, compasivo y sumamente inteligente. En esos momentos se encontraba entretenido jugando con Barnaby Fitzpatrick, hijo de un noble de la corte y uno de los mejores amigos del joven príncipe.

Éste era el retrato del salón principal del palacio de Richmond en el momento en que la llegada de Frances Brandon y la pequeña Jane fue anunciada por uno de los sirvientes de Ana de Cleves. Tan pronto se retiró el muchacho, como tan pronto aparecieron la hija del duque de Suffolk y la nieta del mismo, Jane Grey. Allí estaba otra vez, y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo: a veces le daba la sensación de que nunca podría. Frances Brandon no tardó en entablar conversación con la joven alemana, que salió a recibirla con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en los labios, y por su parte, la niña se zafó de la mano de su madre y se apresuró a dirigirse al extremo de la sala, en el que permaneció de cara a la pared, hasta que oyó cómo su madre se marchaba.

El comportamiento de la pequeña extrañó a los adultos allí presentes, quienes decidieron que era mejor dejarla tranquila hasta que se le pasara el enfado, pero tal actitud no pasó inadvertida a un confuso Eduardo. El príncipe, que se encontraba inmerso en un juego de las cartas con el hijo de los Fitzpatrick, alzó la cabeza y contempló a la nieta del duque de Suffolk, quien mantenía los brazos cruzados en gesto protector y la cabeza gacha. Eduardo pensó en las veces que la había visto en casa de Ana de Cleves, y en cómo ella nunca había tenido el más mínimo interés en dirigirle la palabra. Pero al mismo tiempo la veía tan triste que sabía que no se sentiría bien si seguía jugando sin molestarse al menos en preguntarle qué le ocurría.

Así pues, Eduardo Tudor se incorporó con cuidado y se dirigió hacia donde permanecía de espaldas Jane Grey. Al principio no supo cómo comportarse, pero finalmente le dio unos pequeños toquecitos en el hombro, llamando la atención de la niña:

\- ¿Queréis jugar a las cartas?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar: Jane se dio la vuelta y, sin mediar palabra, empujó al niño, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo, sorprendido por la reacción de la pequeña.

\- ¡Te odio! - le espetó la niña a un confuso Eduardo.

Tras esto, la hija de los Grey se apresuró a esconderse detrás de las cortinas, avergonzada de que Lady Ana, Lady María y Lady Isabel la hubieran visto comportarse así y temiendo una reprimenda. Sin embargo, ninguna de las tres dijo nada en contra del comportamiento de la niña: no era que lo aprobaran, pero la conocían bien y sabían que era pacífica y buena por naturaleza, que ese pronto debía ser fruto de una mera riña infantil entre el príncipe y ella.

Cualquier otro niño se hubiera apresurado a volver a sus juegos y olvidar a esa niña tan rara, y puede que Eduardo Tudor hubiera hecho lo mismo si no la hubiera oído llorar muy bajito al otro lado de las cortinas. El pequeño se incorporó y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde se había ocultado la hija de los Grey y apartó con cuidado el cortinaje: Jane Grey se encontraba allí sentada, con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, mientras rodeaba sus rodillas con sus brazos.

\- ¿Seguro...? - comenzó a preguntar de nuevo el joven príncipe, haciendo que Jane le dedicara una mirada de fastidio. - ¿Seguro que no queréis venir a jugar?

\- No – contestó Jane, reafirmándose en su decisión, y conteniendo las lágrimas al sentirse observada.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, te odio – replicó la pequeña en voz baja.

El príncipe le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes, y después ésta se desvió hasta una de las mangas del vestido de la pequeña: al final de la misma, justo en la parte de la muñeca, pudo ver cómo el color pálido de su piel había tomado un tono moráceo oscuro. Al advertir la mirada del heredero al trono de Inglaterra, Jane se apresuró a estirar la manga de su vestido, de modo que aquel morado pronto desapareció de la vista de Eduardo Tudor.

\- A mí nunca me pegan... - murmuró finalmente el hijo de Enrique VIII.

Jane frunció aún más el entrecejo, encogiéndose contra la pared de la estancia: no hacía falta que lo dijera, eso podía jurarlo sin conocerle siquiera. ¿Cómo iba a castigar nadie al futuro rey de Inglaterra, el niño mimado de la corte, el heredero esperado por tanto tiempo por toda una nación? Podría haber seguido incrementando su desprecio hacia Eduardo Tudor, pero entonces, el chico se hizo a un lado y señaló al niño con el que había estado jugando a las cartas antes.

\- Se llama Barnaby Fitzpatrick, es mi mejor amigo... - comenzó a decir Eduardo, bajo la atenta mirada. - Cuando hago algo mal, siempre le pegan a él... Con una vara, no soporto que lo hagan...

La voz del niño había ido convirtiéndose cada vez más y más en un mero hilo de la misma conforme había ido hablando. Su expresión se había entristecido bastante y seguía contemplando cómo su compañero de juegos seguía jugando tranquilamente a las cartas, ajeno a los pensamientos de los dos niños con respecto a él. Eduardo tragó saliva levemente e intentó serenarse: sabía que era el deber de Barnaby ser castigado por lo que él hacía, así como el suyo era sufrir por el dolor que estas conductas le causaban a uno de sus mejores amigos.

A todo esto, Jane había estado escuchando atentamente las palabras del niño: le sorprendía que hablara así, y aún le sorprendía más comprobar que, al contrario de lo que había pensado desde que le conocía, la vida del príncipe no era un camino de rosas: no era más privilegiado que ella en algunas cosas, después de todo. Ahora se sentía mal por haberle empujado antes, y por haberle dicho que le odiaba. La niña cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar en silencio de nuevo. Pasaron unos breves momentos hasta que ésta sintió cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado, poco después el brazo del heredero al trono inglés pasó por detrás de sus hombros, y éste apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

\- Todo saldrá bien, mi Jane... - dijo Eduardo en apenas un murmullo. - Aunque a veces no lo parece, todo acaba por salir bien...

No estaba segura de que lo decía el hijo del rey fuera cierto, ni siquiera sabía si lo decía sólo por decir, pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba oír en esos momentos: la promesa de que todo acabaría por salir bien, no importaba cuán difíciles tiempos pasaran. La niña fue serenándose poco a poco, y durante todo el tiempo que pasó llorando, el niño no separó de su lado, apretando su mano con fuerza. Una vez que Jane se hubo calmado, miró a Eduardo algo avergonzada, arrepentida de haberse portado tan mal con él al principio de la tarde para que ahora él se portara tan bien con ella.

\- ...¿Queréis jugar a las cartas? - murmuró una vez más el hijo del rey.

\- ...Claro – contestó finalmente Jane.

La tarde fue pasando, y al final de la misma, ninguna de las damas presentes, Lady Ana, Lady María o Lady Isabel, entendieron muy bien cómo Eduardo Tudor y Jane Grey habían pasado de estar metidos en una pelea a estar jugando juntos a las cartas entre risas en compañía del pequeño Barnaby Fitzpatrick: como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hubieran sido amigos durante toda la vida. Eran comportamientos extraños, sin duda, pero, después de todo, eran cosas de niños.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: A ver, este fic necesita presentación. No va a ser un multichaptered normal, sino que va a ser una recopilación de one-shots que van a recorrer la vida de Eduardo Tudor y Jane Grey. Como ambos nacieron exactamente el mismo día, la historia no podía empezar de otra manera que esa noche de Octubre de 1537. El origen de esta idea está en la película "Lady Jane", protagonizada por Helena Bonham Carter, que ví durante estas vacaciones de Navidad. En esa peli se hace alusión a la amistad que había entre el joven rey de Inglaterra y su prima Jane, y la verdad es que es una relación adorable como pocas. Aunque en los tags del fic he puesto friendship (porque es el tema principal de la mayoría de los one-shots), puede que incluya algo de romance en los capítulos finales. Pues eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado este primer one-shot, aunque no sea totalmente de la serie "Los Tudor" (en la que Eduardo sí aparece, pero no lo hace Jane Grey).


End file.
